His Happi List
by CrowsGurl
Summary: 1 No wale 2 Prety weather on the beache 3 Singing 4 Getting let owt of hear 5 Dreeming 6 ...Merdoch. 2D looks over his happy list after a rough night and finds the name oddly comforting, even more so when he shows up. 2D/Mudsy One Shot


*****EDIT: Mkay, so I went through and changed the format back to normal (wtf happened to it?) and changed tha accents a bit and tweaked zeh arguement. Hope it's a bit better!*****

**Just a cute lil one shot I thought of while listenin to meh new favorite song, Rhinestone Eyes. "It's electric tric tric tric tric tric tric… You' love is like rhinestones fallin' from the sky." Sucha good song X3 Anyways, sorta talks about lemon, but not a lot, so this isn't suggested for kiddies to read. **

**Yay fer a new 2D/Muds one shot!**

**Enjoy~**

His body was sore and throbbing all over. His lower back felt like a sledge hammer had just crashed into it, his thighs felt bruised; his shoulders stung as though the hand print-shaped bruises were newly inflicted. The hand prints were accompanied by scabs from claw-like nails and covered most of his shoulders. There was also a bite mark at the base of his neck that had obviously been made by pointed teeth. He shakily pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the littered floor.

The various scratch marks on his back stung from the sudden friction caused by him pulling the shirt off, making the singer let out a high-pitched squeal and fall face-down on the bed. He pressed his face into his pillow and let out a muffled scream, trying to release all the built up pain and emotion at once so it'd stop torturing him. He shifted a little to lie in a more comfortable position and winced. He knew the more he moved the more he'd hurt, but he didn't mind.

The pain let him know he was still alive.

Out here in the middle of the ocean, being held captive by a fame-hungry madman in an underwater prison with but a Cyborg version of your dead best friend, there weren't many things beyond pain that let him know he was still alive.

There was a small list of things that made him happy that he'd put in a secret hiding place beneath his bed to avoid being found. He took special care of it to make sure it wasn't discovered by his two house-mates, knowing what little joy he found in life would be taken from him just as quickly as it could.

Whenever he would have a particularly bad day he'd pull out this small list and read over it a few times, feeling as though it canceled out some of the bad things in life. He carefully pulled it out from beneath his bed, very gently taking off the small rubber band around its middle and unfolding it.

The writing was messy and the paper was covered with eraser smudges, but he treasured it regardless. Squinting down at it, he reread the list with a small smile.

Fings that make my happi:

1) No wale

2) Prety weather on the beache

3) Singing

4) Getting let owt of hear

5) Dreeming

He stopped for a moment, his smile growing a little as his dark eyes lingered on the final line of the list.

6) Murdoch

Just looking at the name made his head fill with confusing emotions that he couldn't understand. On one hand he couldn't help but grin when he saw it, but on the other he felt pricks of fear and pain. He smiled faintly as he tried to name each of the emotions that bubbled up inside of him.

Pain was obvious, as was fear. There were hints of dislike but nothing even close to hate –which would surprise those of you who didn't know they're best mates-, and oddly enough there was comfort. Comfort and a deep friendship that he knew even Murdoc couldn't ignore. There was another thing hiding behind the others. It was something along the lines of l-

_** BANG!**_

He shrieked and hid beneath his thin arms, ignoring the flaring pain he felt from the sudden movement. He instinctively jerked his knees up to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, ready to make every excuse in the book if he was about to be beaten.

"Oi, face ache, the 'ell you doin down he'e?" Murdoc stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a questioning look on his face.

"H-h-huh?" 2D whimpered, peeking through his arms at the green man. Murdoc rolled his mismatched eyes and made his way across the messy bedroom, sitting down on the foot of the bed and staring hard at the trembling singer.

"W-wot do yew w-want now, Mu'doc?" The bluenette asked in a weak voice, slowly sitting up when he didn't see any signs of hostility on the older's face.

Murdoc gave 2D's exposed bruises a once over and sighed. The singer dropped his head a little, sucking on his lip. Just the simple act of sitting up had caused an eruption of pain. It made him feel like he was covered in icy fire, which is an odd feeling to say the least.

The bassist glanced up at the man's pained face then turned his attention to the pale feet beside him. One was bare while the other had on a rather fluffy black sock. He just couldn't bring himself to look into the other's eyes.

"2D…" He sighed, getting said keyboardist's attention.

"..w-wot?"

"I… I'm sorry." Murdoc muttered, letting the singer digest what he'd said. 2D let out a strangled chuckle and looked down with a shake of his blue head.

"No…"

"No? What do you mean _no_?" It had taken all of the bassist's will power to utter the two words, as it went against everything he believed in and the dullard was going to reply with _no? No?_

"No, it's too late fo' sorry. Sides, I dun' even know wot you'e apologizin fo'. Yew've ruined much o' meh life by now tha' I dunno no mo'e. So wot'e yew apologizin fo' now?"

"W-what? Whaddya mean?"

"Well? A'e yew sorry fo' 'ittin me all them yea's ago and screwin up me life? 'ow 'bout stealin me one good gi'lf'wiend? Fo' bein' sa mean ta me all 'is time? Fo' kidnappin me? Fo' takin me away from me fwiends? Sorry fo' beaten the livin daylights outta me daily? O' fo' usin me as a raplacemen fo' them broads yew like sa much 'n shaggin me senseless wheneve' yew bloody well please?" 2D hadn't realized he'd yelled started yelling, or crying for that matter.

Tears dripped down his pale face and he viciously wiped at them, trying to rub them off but whenever he did they were replaced by new ones. Murdoc sat beside him, eyes wide and jaw hanging open slightly. The bluenette hunched over, his tears leaking out between his long fingers as he tried to stop them.

Murdoc took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure, looking down at the man with a mixture of guilt and pity. In his own eyes there wasn't a thing wrong with what he was doing, but hearing it from 2D in his sobbing, broken voice put it all in front of him at once. Everything seemed so… different from this view.

He placed a calming arm around the trembling singer, surprised when 2D turned and huddled into his side. They sat that way for longer then either cared to tell, the blue-head with his arms wrapped around the older's side while the older had an arm around his back and rubbing it soothingly.

Finally, when 2D felt he had no tears or energy left, he layed down with his head in Murdoc's lap and his body curled in a tight ball. Murdoc looked down at the still shaking man and shook his head with a slight sigh.

"Listen, Stu, I'm really and truly sorry. For everything." Murdoc leaned down and whispered beside his ear.

2D turned his head and looked up at the Satanist, tears glistening in his eyes and his face paler then normal. The purple bags beneath his eyes seemed darker then usual, making him look more pitiful and twisting Murdoc's stomach.

"W-w-eally?" He hiccupped, rubbing at one of his eyes with the heel of his hand and having an unmistakable resemblance to a young child.

Murdoc, who couldn't stand to look at the horribly pitiful looking singer, closed his eyes and nodded. He felt 2D sit up and he glanced over just in time to get a soft kiss on the lips. His eyes shot fully open, meeting closed, lightly bruised ones.

2D sat back with a small child-like smile. "Fank yew." He said softly, leaning his forehead against Murdoc's. It felt oddly warm, but he blamed it on the fact that the man had been crying for goodness knows how long.

Their black and red eyes met, and they couldn't help but smile. It was times like this that had landed Murdoc on 2D's Happie List. 2D put his arms on Murdoc's shoulders, messing with his greasy black hair.

Murdoc cracked a smile, not a demonic smirk or a devilish grin, but a sincere smile. 2D closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "'ey, Mu'doc." He whispered, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Wot?" He held back any mean nicknames, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love yew." 2D grinned and his cheeks flushed to a pale pink.

Murdoc was speechless for a moment, his own face darkening a little and his grin growing. He closed his mismatched eyes and leaned forward a little, kissing the other for a second before sitting back and smiling again.

"Love ya too, mate." He chuckled as the singer 'squeed' and hugged him tightly, shoving him back on the bed in a fit of giggles. "A'right, tha's enough." He muttered, patting the bluenettes back.

"Yew dunno 'ow 'appy I am w'ight now!" 2D snuggled into his chest, inhaling the scent of nicotine, alcohol and cologne. Murdoc laughed gruffly, his hand running up and down 2D's bare back gently, massaging the bruised areas.

They stayed that way for a while and the next thing Murdoc knew there was a hand roughly shaking his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open and saw a smirk and raised eyebrow accompanied by violet blue hair and a black hat.

"Well good morning." Cyborg giggled a little, looking down at the other then back up at Murdoc.

He looked down himself and shook his head slightly, trying to think of an excuse. 2D layed on his chest, his hands gripped his shirt, their legs entangled and Murdoc's arms protectively circling the other.

"Ah..I can explain!" Murdoc chewed on his lip for a moment and thought frantically. If this got out his reputation would be ruined.

Cyborg giggled into her gloved hand and shrugged. "It is ok. I am just surprised it took you two this long." She gently crawled up beside the two and fixed Murdoc's hair, as she'd been taught to always keep him looking his best.

"Yeah but- wait, wot?" He blinked up at her with a slight glare.

She shrugged innocently and giggled a little more, slipping off of the bed and trotting back across the messy room. "I will proceed out to the beach and do my normal patrols. Let me know when you are ready for breakfast." She gave him a wink before stepping out the door and closing it quietly behind her.

Murdoc let his head fall back on the bed, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Suppose I could jus' wipe 'er memory later." He muttered, his eyes trailing down to the man nuzzling sleepily into his neck.

His long green fingers ran through the azure hair and he smiled. Perhaps the possible public humiliation was worth moments like this. Then again, he could just wipe her memory.

**I'm listenin to Rhinstone Eyes right now and omg I LUV THIS SONG SOO MUCH! That and the vid is awesome! Poor Noods. I'm sure it didn't smell too nice in there… that and I freaked out when the whale was gonna…er.. D: **

**Anyways, just a random lil one shot idea that came to mind. Well, the first half anyways. The second half was just kinda come up with as I went along. Eh, I think it turned out pretty well. "I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower that you made with plastic power. Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away…" This song is too awesome! Definitely my new fav! :D**

**Oh, and incase anyone was wondering –or being slow- he's aching in the begging because of the whole 'taking the broads' place' thing. Poor D… Ah well, it'll be ok now :D**

**And as a side thought, the whole 'Cyborg version of your 'dead' best friend', just keep in mind that as Murdoc did know she wasn't dead, 2D didn't. I guess he doesn't still though since in Rhinestone Eyes he's still locked in his bedroom… **

**REVIEW YOU WILL YES? XD**


End file.
